


Guise and Guile

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Kara is 100% throwing a costume party because she planned to, not because she's trying to get Lena into a costume. Of course not. Why would you think that?





	Guise and Guile

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 12, Prompt: Costume

“So what are you going as for Halloween?” Kara asked the question earnestly and eagerly, practically bouncing into Lena’s office on the 1st of October.

“Isn’t it a little early for that?” She asked distractedly, sorting through papers on her desk.

“No!” Kara was emphatic. “It’s the First of Halloween, Lena, it’s time to get serious about everything. The decorations, the pumpkins, the costumes!”

“The candy?” Lena asked shrewdly, finally looking up and focusing entirely on Kara.

“Well,” Kara hedged, “Alex says the best time for the candy is actually the day after Halloween when it all goes on sale.”

“But?” Lena prompted.

“I may have already had some candy.” Kara confessed.

Lena suppressed a smile. “How much is ‘some’?”

“You’re changing the subject.” Kara enacted her own subject change. “You still haven’t said what you’re going to be for Halloween.”

Lena was not trying to hide her smile now. “I’m going to be myself, just like I am every other day of the year.”

“Lena!” Kara had finally sat down but now she bounced back up in indignation. “You have to dress up for Halloween.”

“I’m fairly sure I don’t.”

“But-but Halloween is the one day of the year you can be anything you want. You can dress like a wizard or a dragon or a koala!”

“Why would I--?”

“You can be the hero, or the villain if you want, but you spend too much time being other people’s villain anyway. You don’t have to be yourself. It’s a socially sanctioned day to break out of the mold and be different and people think it’s okay.” Kara was getting slightly worked up as she paced around Lena’s office, waving her arms to make her point. “You don’t have to worry about being judged for letting out a side of you that’s darker or sillier or just plain ridiculous. You can just have fun.” She stopped pacing and turned, hands on hips, to glare suspiciously at Lena who still sat at her desk, watching her ranting with amusement.

“Have you ever even dressed up in a costume for Halloween?” Kara demanded.

“Yes, of course,” Lena replied immediately.

“In an outfit that your mother didn’t pick out or pre-approve?” 

“I chose my own outfits,” Lena engaged in a verbal dodge. Apparently it was that sort of night for them.

Kara narrowed her eyes for a moment, then in a sudden shift that really should have made Lena far more wary than she was, Kara brightened. “So we’re having a Halloween costume party at my place this year and I’d love for you to come. It’s just going to be me and my sister and a few friends. Maybe watching a scary movie or two, handing out candy to trick-or-treaters, that sort of thing. You should totally come. I’d love to have you there.”

Lena laughed at the lack of subtlety. “Let me guess, costumes are mandatory?”

“Of course,” Kara came back over to sit down already looking smug, as if the victory was decisively hers.

Lena thought it was adorable and instantly caved. “I’d love to come to your Halloween costume party.” She could have lived off the glow of happiness on Kara’s face for days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex’s first thought when she walked into Kara’s apartment on Halloween was “Whoa!” quickly followed by another “Whoa!” as she got a better look.

The entire apartment was decorated from floor to ceiling with what looked like a Halloween explosion of a party store. The table was covered in Halloween themed snacks, including a fake cauldron containing some sort of liquid and pieces of dry ice causing it to give off a rising and falling cloud of carbon dioxide.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just ask her out?” Alex muttered.

“I heard that!” Kara called from the bedroom where, presumably, she was getting ready.

“You were meant to,” Alex retorted as she kept looking around the apartment seeing new details of the incredibly intricate and overdone decorations. “You had to have used super speed getting this all set up.” She studied the location of some of the decorations and added, “and flight. There’s no way you reached that on a chair.”

“Alex, shut up and come help me with the makeup. I’m not sure I’ve got the back of my neck done right.”

Alex went to help Kara and got as far as the bedroom door before she caught sight of Kara and stopped to stare. “Nobody is going to get that,” is what she finally said.

“I know,” Kara looked a little sad under all the makeup, but it was hard to tell. “But I couldn’t think of anything better and what with decorating and all the emergencies, I decided to just go with it.”

“Bold move,” was all Alex said before going to help her fix the makeup on the back of her neck.

Alex’s words were prophetic. Nobody at the party got Kara’s costume. There were a lot of guesses, and she kicked herself a few times for not thinking of those ideas. Everyone got what Alex, Maggie, and Lucy were dressed as. Hard not to recognize Spock, Kirk, and McCoy, even for the less culturally savvy members of the group.

But after the really interesting costume for the evening was Lena’s. She showed up and for a moment Kara was almost upset since it looked like she was wearing normal clothes. A simple cardigan and shirt with a skirt. And glasses.

Kara seemed to forget all about the clothes when she saw the glasses. She’d never seen Lena in them before and they were extremely distracting for Kara. She kept telling herself it was because of the newness of them, but the tiny voice at the back of her mind she tried to keep quiet was informing her as loudly as it could that Lena looked HOT so lying to herself wasn’t very effective.

Lena didn’t explain the costume but apparently everyone in the room except Kara seemed to get it because they all laughed and congratulated her on pulling it off and then Kara couldn’t get a quiet moment alone with Lena to ask her about it.

It was a good evening. They managed to get through a few games while horror movies played in the background and everyone seemed to have fun. More importantly to Kara’s mind, Lena seemed to have fun.

Kara, for some reason, was a distracted mess all night. She kept forgetting about her makeup and getting blue smudges everywhere. After the first hour she took out the fangs since they just made it hard for her to talk. She did determine that the clawed feet were super comfortable and she was not getting rid of them after Halloween but instead would use them as house slippers.

At the end of the night, Kara shooed everyone out of the apartment, insisting she could do cleanup by herself, planning to use superspeed to do it as soon as they were all gone, but to her surprise, when she finished closing the door and turned around, Lena was still in her apartment, sitting quietly on the sofa and waiting for her.

Kara couldn’t help but stare. Without the distraction of everyone else and trying to hostess, it was her first real chance to take in Lena’s outfit and try to process the whole thing, her brain whirring as it sought an answer she was sure was right in front of her face if only she could see it.

It was Lena who broke the silence. “So, I don’t want to be rude, but what exactly is your costume? I’ve eliminated the possibility of Smurf and a variety of other characters despite you being totally blue colored but I’m still drawing a blank.”

Kara groaned and would have put her head back against the door in frustration but she remembered the dye in her hair just in time and refrained. “I’m a wild blueberry,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry, you’re a what?” Lena asked in bemusement.

Kara sighed, reached in her pocket and pulled out the fangs, shoving them in her mouth, gesturing to her clawed feet, and holding her hands up in a monster claws gesture. “I’m a wild blueberry,” she managed around the fangs. “Grrr.”

Lena’s laughter was the most beautiful sound Kara had ever heard and it made the entire embarrassing costume debacle worth it. She laughed for far longer than Kara felt the situation warranted, but she was clearly laughing at the joke of Kara’s costume and not Kara herself, so Kara wasn’t offended.

As it subsided, Kara self-consciously gestured towards her bedroom. “Do you mind if I get a quick shower, or were you planning on leaving soon,” the question was tentative before she rushed on, “because you stay if you want, it’s just that I’m still trailing blue everywhere and I want to…”

Lena waved her on, still chuckling and Kara made a dash for her bathroom, where she made quick work of getting at least the majority of the blue out of her hair and off her skin. She’d probably need another shower in the morning, but at least now she wouldn’t leave blue smudges all over the place.

It was as she was putting on her pajamas, pulling a loose t-shirt over her head that her brain finally kicked in and put together all the pieces of Lena’s costume. Apparently the blue paint had been clouding her mind.

She returned to the living room slowly, studying Lena intently as she approached, taking in the whole outfit and confirming her theory. Lena just watched her as she approached, letting her set the pace.

“You came dressed as me,” Kara finally said.

“You said Halloween was to dress like anything I wanted. That I could be the hero. So that’s what I chose.”

Kara couldn’t help but close the distance between them then, joining Lena on the couch and just sitting in awe for a moment.

“I do have a confession,” Lena said slowly, reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

“What?” Kara asked in confusion.

“I couldn’t get the costume exactly right.” Lena was unbuttoning her shirt and Kara was barely paying attention to her words she was so fascinated by the movement of Lena’s hands, watching the buttons slowly be undone.

When the reveal came, Kara could only stare. She had stopped breathing, trying not to move, trying to take it all in.

Lena finally broke the silence with the rest of her confession. “I didn’t wear the cape. I couldn’t figure out how to fit it under the clothes.”

Kara started breathing again as she stopped staring at Lena’s chest and made eye contact. “You knew,” she said. “This whole time?”

“Not the whole time,” Lena replied. “But you really are terrible at keeping secrets from me.”

Kara gaped at her.

“Do you want to discuss it over dinner tomorrow?” Lena asked.

Kara would have continued gaping but apparently her mouth was working without the use of her brain because she heard herself saying, “Yes,” in response to the question.

“Good,” Lena began buttoning up her shirt again while Kara stared at her. "We can text the details tomorrow." She stood, picking up her purse from the nearby end table then she made her way towards the door, which at least prompted Kara’s brain into gear and Kara shook off her shock long enough to walk over with her to say good night and let her out.

“Now, wasn’t simply asking a much easier way to get a date than throwing a Halloween costume party?” Lena asked, standing in the open doorway just before she leaned towards Kara and kissed her on the cheek. “Good night.” She smiled at the look on Kara’s face before she turned away and sauntered down the hallway, leaving Kara holding an open door and watching her go.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Look, before you ask, I have actually done the "wild blueberry" costume myself. It was very, very blue. And I appreciated my terrible pun even if almost no one else did. But I won the severed thumbs up award in the costume contest and it was a great night. (The judge was wearing a rooster outfit and holding a lollipop so it's possible she was biased in my favor, but I have no regrets.)


End file.
